helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Albums Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 }} Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 Idol Sanjuurokubou-hen (Nanba Kazumi×Minewaki Ikuo) (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編 (南波一海×嶺脇育夫)); Collected from All of Hello! Project's Songs Vol. 1, 36 Idol Compilation (Nanba Kazumi×Minewaki Ikuo)) is a special Hello! Project best album in a six part series in conjunction with the HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK. The tracks for the album were chosen by Nanba Kazumi and Minewaki Ikuo. It was released on January 1, 2014 and was exclusively sold at TOWER RECORDS. The album was presold at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ event on December 31, 2013 alongside Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2. Tracklist #Egao YES Nude (ALBUM MIX) - Morning Musume #Kimagure - Goto Maki #Sentimental Minamimuki - Yaguchi Mari (Tanpopo) #Toshoshitsu Taiki - Berryz Koubou #Aisaretai Aisaretai - Ongaku Gatas #Popcorn Love! - Morning Musume #Bye Bye Bye! - ℃-ute #Aki Urara - Morning Musume #Himitsu no U•ta•hi•me - Berryz Koubou #PARTY TIME - Guardians 4 #Nebou desu. Date na no ni... - Morning Musume #Debut! ~Koisuru Kado ni wa Fuku Kitaru~ - Ice Creamusume #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Let's Do Daihakken! - Fujimoto Miki #Kokuhaku Kinenbi - Melon Kinenbi #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #The Matenrou Show (Type 0) - Morning Musume Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Tanpopo **Yaguchi Mari *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Shinoda Miho **Inaba Atsuko **RuRu **Kominato Miwa *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Fujimoto Miki *Goto Maki *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Ongaku Gatas **Satoda Mai **Ishikawa Rika **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Korenaga Miki **Konno Asami **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri *Guardians 4 **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako *Ice Creamusume **Shenshen **Anchii **Peipei **Youko **Reirei **Guu-chan *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Fukuda Asuka, and Ichii Sayaka are the only Morning Musume members that joined prior to 2011 not featured on this release. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,584 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *News Article: natalie.mu Category:2014 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Series Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In